Do It For Them
by kjayla
Summary: The war is over, but the price may be to high. It is with that thought that Magic chooses a champion to go back and save the world before it comes to this point.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those who aren't aware, I am not JK Rowling and for that reason these characters do not belong to me.**

The battle was over, the light had won. Magic sang in victory, but even as it sang magic cried. The light had won yes, but at what price? And magic cried because it could see that while the light had won, the light could not be maintained, darkness had penetrated too deeply. There were those who would work to destroy all that good that had come today.

And so magic made a choice. Magic would change the course of history, it would send a hero back to a time when evil could be stopped earlier, lives saved, and light could be restored more permanently.

With the decision made Magic began to look for it's hero. Magic searched through the people. Many of them were reasonable candidates, but for Magic reasonable wasn't good enough. Magic wanted someone who was strong in mind, heart, soul, and magic. It would settle for no less.

Initially Magic expected to send back the chosen one, but Magic could not ask the boy to suffer any more than he already had. So Magic turned to his two companions. Analyzing the red one Magic realized that his resolve was not firm. Magic could not entrust this dangerous and difficult task to the boy. So he turned to the girl. And Magic knew, her mind was sharp, her heart open, her soul was pure, and her magic was strong. If the girl was willing, Hermione Granger would become the next chosen one.

It was chilly for May. Perhaps it was because of the mind numbing shock attempting to engulf her or perhaps it was due to the recently departed dementors or perhaps it was just a chilly spring. Hermione frowned, it was probably all three when it came down to it. She wished the chill could fully numb her mind and heart.

She was in tumult. She knew she was happy, after all Voldemort was DEAD. But she didn't feel happy. All she felt was sorrow and guilt. There were so many lives lost. And she felt guilty, that she was still alive and they were not. Poor Remus and Tonks, who would never live to see their son grow up into a stalwart young man. Collin Creevey, who would never get his opportunity to shoot pictures for a newspaper. Fred, who had left behind his twin brother who's pranks were ended before he had even truly begun. All those lives, gone. Yet she still stood, her heart was still beating, and she knew she would trade her life for even one of theirs.

She pushed away those thoughts, hit with a sudden urgency to find Harry. If she felt guilty and overwhelmed then she knew that Harry would be drowning in his guilt. Harry needed her, she would help him heal, and then she would take the time to heal herself.

It did not take her long to find Harry. He was sitting with the Weasleys as they mourned for Fred. She could see the guilt he was feeling clouding his eyes. She slid next to him and took his hand in her own. He turned to her a sudden desperation filling his eyes, and Hermione understood, as he knew she would. She touched Ginny's shoulder and nodded her head to Harry before pulling him away.

She took him back outside away from where all the people were gathering. She led him to the tree where they had often sat during warm spring days. She sat down and pulled Harry to the ground with her, gently laying his head on her shoulder.

For a while they sat there in silence before Hermione broke the silence gently. "It's okay to cry Harry." It was all Harry needed and suddenly he was crying into her shoulder, weeping for lives ded was her soothing presence, telling him that it was going to be okay, reassuring him that he wasn't alone and that he wasn't to blame.

They stayed in that position long after Harry's tears had ceased to fall. They both ignored the oppressive chill until Harry pulled her flat to the ground, they curled up together, staring at the sky as it turned from day to night and the exhaustion of the past few months guided them both to sleep under the protection of the stars.

Hermione felt confused. She could feel herself sleeping, but she also felt as though she were awake, but it certainly didn't feel like it was a dream. She pinched herself anyways to double check. Yep, it hurt, so she wasn't dreaming. But if she wasn't dreaming then where was she? She couldn't seem to make sense of her surroundings, she felt as though she was surrounded by brilliant colors, but all she could see was a white room. She felt as though she was surrounded, yet she couldn't SEE anything. On the whole she felt rather disconcerted.

"I suppose when you look through physical eyes this place is a little disconcerting." Hermione whirled around trying to locate the voice. The voice unnerved her. She had heard the voice, but even a few seconds later she wasn't sure whether it was male or female.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Hermione kept her voice calm, she would not let herself lose her composure.

There was a pause. "Oh… yes, I suppose I should introduce myself. Give me a moment, it has been several ages since I last took a corporeal form."

Hermione kept her confusion hidden, "Of course, take all the time you need."

"Your courtesy does you credit. This should do for now." Hermione turned, as the words had been spoken the strange unidentifiable voice had become feminine and youthful. In front of her was a girl that appeared to be the same age as herself. She was breathtakingly beautiful. But like everything else in this experience couldn't be described. Even looking right at her Hermione wouldn't have been able to say what color the girl's hair was.

"Ah, well," she paused "it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, I know who you are, I brought you here after all." The girl flashed her a brilliant smile.

Hermione felt uneasy, "And where is here, and who are you?"

The girl frowned, "Let's take a seat shall we?" A pair of comfortable chairs appeared beside them, and Hermione moved to sit in one nervously. "This place doesn't really have a name, it doesn't really exist at all actually. But that is neither here nor there. I, am Magic."

Hermione didn't respond for a moment. "What do you mean, you are Magic?" Was this girl crazy?

The girl laughed, "I suppose this is a little hard to take in. But what few people realize is that magic is very much sentient. For the most part I allow others to use me as they see fit, indeed, I don't have a choice, if you have the necessary power I have no choice BUT to do as told." The girl frowned, "That doesn't mean I APPROVE of everything that I am forced to do, but it is the way of things and I do not have the power to change it. But occasionally I step in to change things. It is not possible for me to force anything to happen, I could not go and kill Tom Riddle on my own, no, I needed someone to do that for me." The girl paused again, Hermione stayed silent waiting for her to finish. "Even now, just bringing you here and speaking to you is bending the established rules. But I felt that it needed to be done, and fate herself agreed with my plan." Hermione nodded, she supposed if Magic was sentient that it would make sense if fate was sentient as well. She sensed a headache approaching nonetheless.

Magic continued, "As you know, Tom Riddle is finished, but his power has grown in such a way that his followers will not truly back down, perhaps for a few years, perhaps even a few decades, they will act as though they have seen the error of their ways. But the seeds have been planted and cultivated in such a way that the end of this war is merely a reprieve before evil rears it's ugly head once more." Hermione's heart dropped, after all she had gone through… She felt sorrow swell up and nearly overwhelm her.

Magic touched her hand, and Hermione felt warmth infuse her. "I know, it can be rather depressive at times. But you see, there is an alternative, the seeds were cultivated by the length of time that Tom Riddle was in power, even during those twenty years when he wasn't in power his servants believed that he would return. If he had been destroyed completely the first time then his power base would have been completely destroyed as well."

Hermione stared at her, "But what good does that do us? It has already happened, I don't see what good this information does us."

Magic laughed "Normally of course this is very much true, but since I am Magic and Fate has given her approval, which is very rare I assure you, it can be changed. But as I said, neither Fate or I can directly do anything. We need a proxy to do it in our places." Magic paused "We want you to be our proxy, we want to send you back in time and change the outcome of the first war. You already have all of the information you need to do this. You know Tom Riddle's secrets, you know where his horcruxes are and you know how to destroy them."

Hermione stared at her, "Why me? I'm not the only one who has this information, Harry is the chosen one! He is stronger than I am."

Magic stared at her, "Yes, Harry was the chosen one this time, and I suppose if you want I can send Harry back."

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes, but suddenly her heart tightened, yes she was afraid, but Harry had already suffered so much, if Hermione went back she could save Harry from suffering as much as he had. She could save Remus and Tonks, she could save Collin and Fred. Suddenly she remembered her earlier declaration, that she would trade her life for theirs. She turned back to Magic, "I'll do it, I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Magic smiled at her, "I knew you would, you have a good heart, and a kind soul." Hermione blushed at the praise. "You are very capable of completing this task, mind you it won't be easy, but you can do it. I will send you back to a time before the war has really begun, you will find yourself part of a family with memories from that life, but you will also have memories of this life."

"Where will you send me?" Hermione asked curious.

Magic laughed, "Oh, but that's a surprise!" Magic reached out her hand again to hold Hermione's. "You will never be able to return to this life, none of your friends will ever get to know Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger will never be born in this new life, but you will be giving them a life that they would never have known otherwise."

Hermione choked back a sob at the idea of never hugging Harry or Ron again. She felt her heart drop to know that the love she felt for Ron would never have a chance to blossom. Her eyes misted to realize that she would never get the chance to apologize to her parents for wiping their memories, she wouldn't even be their daughter again. But even as those thoughts threatened to overwhelm her she could see Harry's face, it was smiling and happy, there was no scar on his forehead, he was free of the burden of the chosen one. She could see Ron falling in love with a beautiful girl unafraid of impending doom, and she could see her parents holding another little bundle loving that new child with the same fierce devotion that they had loved her with. And she knew that she could face anything if it would give her loved ones this future. She would do it, she would do it for them.

Magic nodded in approval. "I knew you were the right choice. I knew that you could make this sacrifice. It's one reason that I am sending you back a few years early, you deserve the chance to be a happy teenager, and while I suppose you will always have your own burden to bear you'll have another chance at happiness too.

Hermione smiled at the beautiful girl sitting next to her. "I'm ready, I can do this."

Magic gave her a final smile, "Good luck with your new life Hermione." She reached forward and hugged her, and Hermione felt everything disappear. Visions filled her mind, she saw a girl with black hair playing with what appeared to be her brother, her twin her mind told her, she saw the two of them grow up together getting into constant mischief, flying on brooms, sitting together in silence, she saw her parents laughing with them at dinner, decorating the house at Christmas, teaching them to treat every living creature with respect. Years passed throughout her mind solidifying into hazy memories. And suddenly it all faded away into nothing.

She woke up confused, her dream had been SO strange, but she couldn't seem to remember any of it. She frowned, where was Harry? They had fallen asleep together outside, had someone moved them sometime in the night? It felt like it, she was sleeping on something much softer than the ground. She opened her eyes and was filled with a sudden panic. Where was she? She didn't recognize the room she was in, so she doubted she was anywhere in the castle. She jerked up searching for her wand, but it wasn't near her, she got out of the bed to search for it, to find herself facing a mirror. But it wasn't her reflection that she saw in the mirror, facing her was a young girl, probably about ten, with black hair hanging to her hips, the girl had round hazel eyes and perfectly straight teeth, and that girl was her.

Suddenly the events from the night before pounded into her. The breath left her. She slumped to the floor, no matter that she had agreed to this venture, it was still a complete and total shock to find herself in a strange body eight years younger than her own. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to act. She began to methodically run through the 'memories' in her mind, she was eleven, she had turned eleven in March with her twin. She blinked… she had a twin… how strange. His face was hazy in her mind, but she couldn't help but feel that he was familiar to her.

As though he could sense her thoughts her door suddenly burst open and a boy ran through and launched into the room like a tornado. Spotting her he sprawled onto her bed and let his head hang off the side so it was next to her.

"Whatcha doing on the floor Hermione?" She glanced up at the boy next to her. She was staring at Harry!

"Not doing nothing Jamie!" The words left her lips naturally as though she said them everyday. Her own words sunk into her mind, this was James. Harry's dad. This was beyond weird, she was twins with James Potter! Which would make her Hermione Potter! She never thought she would say that.

"Well hurry up! I want to go flying!" He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, Hermione started laughing.

"Oh, go away, I need to change." She pushed him out of her room so she could change. She looked around her room for the first time. It was beautiful, the walls were a pale blue with silver window drapes with a blue and silver canopy bed to one side of the room. The room was fairly spacious with a large amount of empty blue carpet. There was a desk to the side and Hermione was pleased to see one whole wall dedicated to books, it was relieving to know that even in this world she was a bookworm. In fact the room was completely to her tastes.

She hurried to what she assumed was the closet. Nope, bathroom. Huge beautiful bathroom. But there was no time to gawk, she turned back to her room and opened the next door. She jerked open the closet looking for something to go flying in. The nerves hit her, she had never gone flying in her past life, she didn't want to worry anyone by acting out of character and wearing something totally ludicrous. She closed her eyes and began to skim through her 'memories' reassured she grabbed a simple outfit from a rack and quickly changed.

She rushed out the door and was greeted by an impatient James. "What is it with you girls and taking FOREVER!" Hermione laughed, it had only taken her five or so minutes but for an impatient eleven year old that must have seemed like ages. He pulled her off to start the new day.

The day flew by in a flash and Hermione quickly figured out how her knew family worked. The Potters were a tight-knit family and James and Hermione did practically everything together, which meant that Hermione was a bit of a tomboy. They would fly brooms together in the morning and then eat a late brunch with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, or as she now called them, mom and dad. Then James and Hermione would venture out for some more outdoor fun before being called in and attending to their lessons. From her 'memories' Hermione knew that their lessons were rather varied, their parents made sure that they knew all of the information that they would have learned had they gone to muggle schools (which was rather surprising for Hermione, although she realized that her parents were trying to insure that their children weren't in the least prejudice) they also taught them etiquette and to Hermione's horror, ballroom dancing. She hadn't liked fancy dances in her past life and she didn't like it any better now. After an afternoon of lessons they would have dinner together as a family before James and Hermione both retired back to their rooms to either hang out together or read.

And as the days passed Hermione realized that she actually enjoyed being Hermione Potter. She had a new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's been a while. But here we go. Chapter 2. For anyone who does read this, I do apologize for the wait. Although I've already got started on Chapter 3... if that makes you feel any better. But life is rather busy... But I shall do my best to do better. **

May and June passed in a blur and before Hermione knew it July had come bringing along her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Even though both her and James knew that they were coming they couldn't help jumping up and down in excitement for ten minutes shrieking at the top of their lungs before running to show their parents, who promised to go take them to get their supplies near the end of July.

"Can we go pick up our supplies today?" As usual it was the first question out of James mouth as the two of them came down for breakfast.

"Please, oh please!" Hermione added as she always did. As it happened every morning their mum laughed lightly.

"You two, one would think you had never been to Diagon Ally."

Hermione and James pouted. That was normally how their parents said no.

"But we want to get our wands!" James protested, "We've never had an opportunity to do that in Diagon Ally before!"

"Yeah, we REALLY want to get our wands!" Hermione added, it was true, Hermione missed her vine wood wand, it left her with an empty feeling. Although it had given her time to practice some more wandless magic. Before she had come back in time she had been capable of levitating things wandlessly, but hadn't been able to progress any farther as she was too busy trying to keep Harry and Ron alive. She was proud to say that her skills were slowly improving, not as quickly as she would like, but they were, she could perform most second year spells wandlessly.

Their father gave them a small smile, "Well, I suppose we could move our schedules up a few days and take you today. Although if we do that you'll have to keep yourselves occupied this afternoon while your mother and I take care of business and what not."

The two of them shrieked and hugged their parents while giving their father an incredulous look, like it was going to be hard for them to keep themselves occupied in Diagon Ally. It would be hard NOT to find something to do.

The trip to Diagon Ally was rather uneventful, although Hermione had to struggle to suppress some of her awe, she knew that her body had seen all of these sights before, but the war veteran within her wanted to cry for joy seeing the crowds that milled around unafraid of some evil dark lord.

"Well, where to first?" her mother asked the two excited kids.

James spared his mother another incredulous look. "Wands of course!" Hermione nodded in agreement. Their mother laughed again.

"Oh of course, what a silly question."

James and Hermione led the way to Ollivanders, excitement speeding their pace. "I bet you an ice cream cone I can guess which wand will choose you before you touch it." Hermione grinned at James, knowing he would take the bet.

"I take that bet, there's no way you can do it!"

"Hmph, how could you doubt me, your honorable trustworthy twin." Her teasing remark was greeted by a stuck out tongue.

"Yeah right, you, honorable."

They entered Ollivanders several minutes before their parents, who had been stopped several times by friends and acquaintances.

Ollivander came out, and again Hermione had to hide her tears, the last time she had seen Mr. Ollivander he had been completely emaciated and close to dead.

"Now who will we have first?" James and Hermione glanced at each other before James stepped forward.

"I'll be first sir." He held out his wand hand for Mr. Ollivander to measure. Hermione started to scan her original memories to double-check the information she had on James. She had begun documenting all of the information she could on Harry's parents in her fourth year and had hoped to give it to Harry for his eighteenth birthday. She had never had the opportunity. According to both Sirius and Remus, James had owned an 11" Mahogany wand with a Unicorn hair as its core.

As Mr. Ollivander started to go through all of the wands for James she listened intently for James wand, as Mr. Ollivander pulled out the fourth wand she knew it was James before Mr. Ollivander even started to describe it. She nudged James and nodded. Mouthing 'this is it'. Sure enough Mr. Ollivander declared "Mahogany 11" unicorn hair". James grabbed it excitedly and with a flick his new wand emitted gold sparks.

Hermione and James were both beaming. "You owe me an ice cream cone!" She laughed poking James in the side. He mock scowled at her.

"Well I bet I'll know your wand before you get to flick it." Hermione grinned at him.

"It's on." It might actually be possible she mused, she had instinctively known which one had belonged to James, it would make sense that he might know which one belonged to her too.

She started flicking through all of the wands Mr. Ollivander handed her. She was on her fifth wand when Mr. Ollivander got to her vine wood wand. She took it with anticipation, and felt her heart drop when it didn't react. She struggled to hide her surprise and fear. What if there wasn't a wand for her? She went through the next several wands numbly, barely noticing as each wand was similarly rejected. Why had her wand not recognized her this time around?

She forced herself to concentrate again, she had felt worry emanating from James, she assumed she had somehow broadcasted her fear and surprise. Suddenly James nudged her, she turned her head to face him in time to see him mouth 'It's this one'. She turned back to Ollivander to see him pull out… Harry's wand. She tensed as she took the wand. She flicked her wrist and felt a warmth spread through up her arm and through her body as gold light pierced the air. Mr. Ollivander gave her a piercing look as though deeply evaluating her. It was unnerving she would admit. James grabbed her hand and she pushed the thought from her mind. She would worry about what everything meant later. For now she would enjoy her day in Diagon Ally.

James pulled her through the street calling for their parents to hurry up. Hermione laughed, James was acting as though a trip to get school supplies was the adventure of a lifetime. James pulled her into Madame Malkins. "We should finish with the nasty stuff first" he whispered sheepishly. Hermione agreed, getting school robes was never high on her list of fun things to do.

Again Hermione and James waited impatiently for their parents to catch up to them before getting fitted for their robes. As soon as they were done they were rushing off again. They finished their shopping record time and by lunch had gotten all of their school supplies and spent time in the quidditch supply store. Far too much time if one asked Hermione. Just because in this life she was willing to ride a broom, enjoyed it even, didn't mean that she wanted to waste her time with Quidditch.

Their mum put a hand on their shoulders, "You're father and I have some business we need to get done, will you two behave yourselves?" Hermione and James pasted on their most innocent smiles.

"Of course Mum!" They chorused. Their mum just laughed, before handing them a small pouch of galleons.

"I'm serious, behave yourselves. And stay in the Ally! No wandering off!"

Hermione grinned at James as their mum left. "Time for some ice cream!" And with that they were rushing off again.

After demolishing some ice cream the two of them ventured into the bookstore. James wasn't as avid a reader as Hermione but he appreciated them enough to spend half an hour in the store.

Hermione glanced up from her perusal of some of the books and spotted James looking through some quidditch books, she laughed softly, sometimes James had such a one track mind.

She glanced back at the bookshelf in front of her, up above her was an interesting book detailing the war on Grindelwald she rose to the tip of her toes trying to reach it. She was much to short. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching her before jumping up to try and grab the book, she failed again, cursing her short stature of five feet. She jumped a final time and failed again, this time however she managed to hit a girl who had just turned the corner into her aisle as she came back down to the ground.

She whirled, "I'm so sorry!" She examined the girl before her, she was a little taller than herself, with long red hair that fell to her waist, but it was the eyes that caught her attention, they were almond shaped and a beautiful emerald green. They were Harry's eyes.

The girl grinned at her and laughed "That's perfectly alright."

Hermione stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter. And you?"

"Lily Evans, and this is…" She turned to gesture at someone and frowned, "Where is he?" she turned back to Hermione, "Well I was with my friend Severus, but I'm not quite sure where he's disappeared to."

Hermione laughed "Oh you know boys, they're always seem to disappear just when you need them, my brother does it all the time."

Lily laughed, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" She looked hopeful.

"Yep! It'll be my first year, I'm so excited!"

Lily smiled happily, "It'll be my first year too, I'm a little scared though, magic seems so unreal."

Hermione faked surprise "Are you a muggleborn then?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, do you think that will slow me down in classes?" She sounded worried and Hermione distinctly remembered her first summer before Hogwarts, she had been terrified that she would be too far behind the other students and that no one would like her.

"No, I bet you'll be amazing!" She smiled as reassuringly as possible.

"She's right Lils, you'll be the best!" A boy appeared behind Lily, and Hermione stifled her surprise at seeing her old potions master as an eleven year old. It was beyond bizarre.

Lily sent a grateful look to the boy, "Hey Sev, this is Hermione, we we're just talking, she's going to be a first year like us!"

Hermione smiled at the boy, "Yep, maybe we'll all be in the same house!" Even though she knew they wouldn't be.

Snape stood taller, "We're going to be in Slytherin" when he saw Hermione frown he gave her a dark look, "Do you have a problem with Slytherin?"

She gave him an exasperated look, "I don't have a problem with any house, but it's not like we can know for sure what house we'll be in before we even get there! Personally though I think it would be rather fun to be in Ravenclaw, but my brother wants to be in Gryffindor, so that could be fun too." Snape relaxed, as though he had been afraid she was about to ridicule him.

Lily nodded, "I honestly think all of the houses sound as though they could be wonderful."

Hermione grinned and looked behind her, James was still standing by the quidditch books and was standing with the air of someone who was bored out of their mind. "Sorry Lily, Sev, I gotta go, my brother's getting impatient again. Maybe we'll see each other on the train!"

Lily nodded, "Hey, maybe we can save you a seat!" Hermione grinned surprised, she supposed that Lily was excited to have found another link to the magical world, she would've been delighted if it had happened to her.

"Ok, that sounds like fun! Let's do it!" She waved as she turned around and headed back over to James. He caught sight of her headed back in his direction and grinned at her.

"Took you long enough! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know! I just want to do SOMETHING!"

Hermione laughed, "Technically we were doing something you know."

He scowled, "Fine I wanted to do something INTERESTING." Hermione didn't reply, sometimes she and James had very different ideas as to what qualified as interesting.

They meandered around Diagon Ally for a while longer going in and out of stores and generally enjoying themselves. James gave Hermione a sidelong look, "What do you say we have a game of gotcha?"

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, "Only if you're it first! And NO leaving the Ally!" James nodded and before he could say anything else Hermione took off, she had ten seconds to get a head start before James would come after her. As soon as she was out of sight she slowed down, she would stand out too much if she hurried. She tried to stay in the middle of the different groups keeping a look out for James.

He caught her eventually and they switched places several more times. She glanced at a watch, it was her turn to disappear again and she estimated that this would be their last game before they had to head back to fortescue's to meet with their parents again.

She ran quickly though a group of people to get away from James, she turned her head to see if James was in the vicinity when she fell backwards. She looked up embarrassed, she had just ran into some kid. The boy helped her to her feet while laughing. She gave him a grateful smile, "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy grinned, "That's alright, you have no idea how many times I run into people doing the same thing." She laughed, he did look like the type of kid who would run around causing mischief. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. "I'm Sirius Black by the way."

She tried to hide her surprise, this was Sirius? "I'm Hermione Potter." He gave her a shrewd look.

"You surprised to see a nice Black?" Hermione frowned, momentarily confused. Obviously she had failed to hide her surprise and Sirius had assumed that it was because of his family.

She gave him a hard look, "I try not to judge people based on their family, you're family doesn't determine who you are, I was just surprised that someone would name their child Serious."

He grinned at her, and Hermione assumed it was partially because she had told him she didn't care about the rumors (which were likely more than true) that were often told about the infamous Black family, and partially because she had just made fun of his name. "It's not serious, it Sirius, as in the star."

Hermione laughed, before catching sight of James a few shops down. She barely managed an "I got to go Sirius!" before she had taken off running down the street again. She could hear James yell her name having seen her and she thought she heard Sirius laughing behind her.

She ran until she got to Fortescue's she could see her parents waiting there for her and James so she went and sat by them and painted a smug but innocent smile on her face. Her parents laughed, they had seen the kids mess around enough to know that Hermione had just won some game and that James would show up pretty soon. They questioned her about her afternoon until James appeared at their table sticking his tongue out at Hermione. She just laughed and they all headed home.

She was exhausted, but she found that she couldn't sleep. Her mind refused to cooperate with her body. August had flown by quickly and they were headed to Hogwarts tomorrow. It scared her and delighted her. She was going back to her home of the last seven years. But at the same time it wasn't really home. There would be no Harry and Ron to spend the time with, no Lavender and Parvati to listen to as she fell asleep at night, almost everyone she knew at Hogwarts was yet to be born. And that thought made her feel lost.

Her door creaked open. Moments later she felt James crawl onto her bed and sit next to her. "What's wrong?" She wasn't surprised that he had sensed her sorrow. The two of them could often feel each others strong emotions.

She couldn't tell him the truth though, so she settled by telling a half-truth "Everything is going to be different."

James nodded beside her, "We're still going to be best friends Hermione, it doesn't matter what happens, you're my sister and you'll always have me." She gave James a hug. He ruined the moment though by adding "I suppose I'll even be your friend if you go and do something stupid like getting yourself stuck in Slytherin." She gave him a light smack. Before snuggling into him again. He was right, her old friends may not be there, but she had James and she could make new friends. It may be different, but it would be ok.

"And I'll always be there for you." James returned her hug before he left her room again, satisfied that he had lifted his little twin sister from her melancholy. As long as he had something to do with it, Hermione was going to be happy. That was his job as her older twin brother. Any one making Hermione sad would find their life becoming much more difficult.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. It would make my day. And I do love having my day made.**

**Enjoy life! :D**


End file.
